The present invention relates to a toy racing assembly including a toy racing track, and a toy racing car which runs on the track.
Toy racing assemblies of the above known type have been proposed in the art. The toy racing cars of such assemblies are provided with electric motors and run on the toy racing tracks at a high speed. However, such assemblies do not have means for varying the speed and the running direction of the cars. For this reason these toy assemblies are substantially monotonous for playing children.